


Forbidden Fruit

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Racism, Sex, Sexism, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: The consequences of a one night stand can have long-standing effects. This is one such case. A night of heavy drinking and rough sex left Higurashi Kagome, Shikon no Miko in a state that was less than pleasant. Only to be sent into the Gourmet world, to Hex Village. Her child is not just of human origin, but a monster. Brunch does not have a clue of what his future holds until the day he walks back into Hex Village three years after Spice. An encounter with a strange child, and a woman he was loathed to meet again.





	1. Action's that take Two

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.]
> 
> [A/N2: Pairing is KagomexBrunch. Take place right after Spice Happens. Except for the prologue...]

**** He walked into the bar and looked around at those gathered. Clearly, they were celebrating early for the chef challenge tomorrow. A contest pitting the world's top chefs against each other. And he intended to take first in it this time Even with the tough competition he knew he had. 

 

Letting his gaze land on the bar and the crowd gathered there, he couldn't help the smirk that curled his lips. A cheer went up as one of the two people fell off their stool While the other person raised their arms above their head in victory before climbing onto the bar and putting the now empty shot glass on top of a rather impressive tower made of nothing but single shot, shot glasses. What was shocking was that the person doing so was a short, petite girl in a fancy black halter dress. And she looked no more than sixteen to eighteen years of age. 

 

**000**

 

The world was a bit hazy through her eyes as she placed yet another glass on her growing pyramid. Which as she stood next to it on the bartop came to her waist. A smirk firmly in place. It was not fair of her to enter a drinking contest with the poor sops, but she'd been limited on her funds. But she hadn't been told she couldn't get free drinks out of the bars other patrons. 

 

Turning and kneeling down to climb off the bartop, she stopped. There was tall red-skinned, white-haired man watching her intently. Amusement rolling off of him in waves. Allowing her smirk to morph into a challenging smile as she pointed at him. Causing the man to raise his eyebrows. 

 

"You... are you... yesh, you! Man enough to... challenge me to a drinking contest?" she said, intentionally slurring and spacing her words, as she felt the alcohol in her system being purified.

 

**000**

 

Shaking his head at the challenge as the other patrons took notice of him. The girl was clearly drunk. As the others stayed silent, waiting for his reply. 

 

"Oh, I am man enough, but you would be no challenge. You, girlie, are already drunk," he replied.

 

At his words, the girl wrapped her arms around her waist and laughed loudly.

 

"Did you all hear that! He says he's man enough. But won't take the challenge," The girl crowd, mocking him. "I don't think he has the cajones and is really afraid to be beaten by little ol' me!" 

 

Her rebuttal drew muted chuckles from those gathered around them. Which chafed him badly. Especially his male pride. So, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his head in acceptance. 

 

**000**

 

Sitting on the bar top when the man tilted his head up, she knew she had him. Being a few centuries old had given her the ability to read, gauge and goad others. More-so after dealing all that time with InuYasha. Said Hanyo the reason she was in the fucking bar in the first place getting drunk.

 

"Oh! Goody! Get over here, " she cooed as she slid onto her barstool. "Rules are as follows, you take a shot. Doesn't matter the liquor. You lose if you can't take another shot and gracefully tap out, or you fall off your stool. The loser pays for all shots consumed." 

 

The look he gave her as he sat down told her he thought he'd win. Making her giggle as she tapped the bartop and nodded to the bartender who seemed torn between amusement and sympathy. For whom she couldn't tell. 

 

"So, girlie, got a name?" 

 

"If you win, I'll tell you," Was her reply. 

 

**000**

 

His head was spinning as he looked at the three rows of ten shot glasses. Amazed the tiny chick beside him was still able to go on. Making him wonder if she was somehow related to Mansome. Though he noted she was swaying where she sat as she downed the next shot. Causing him to smile.

 

"It's closing time you two. Call it a tie." 

 

Frowning he looked at the clock, squinting his eyes to help him focus. Seeing it was almost two in the morning. Meaning they'd been at this three hours. And he'd had a blast. The girl was funny.

 

"Aww... But I wanna win, Susan!" 

 

At her slurred whine he looked at the bartender who was frowning at the girl. On a whim, he spoke up. 

 

"You pay for your half and we can finish the contest in my room with a bottle of whiskey each."

 

**000**

 

Standing up, the world spinning around her as the dull, traditional elevator music played. Gave her time to look her companion over. Noting easily he towered over her short five feet, two inches by at least a solid two feet, without the geta he wore. And that he was solidly built as well. And that he was one of the Hex World natives, a Tengu to be exact. Rare and hardly seen away from their mountain.

 

The moment the elevator shuddered to a halt, the door sliding open as a soft ding rang in the confined space, she followed him out into the hallway. Eyes darting left and right. Realizing they were in the special suites. Giving her a clue that he was partaking in the contest later this morning.

 

"This way midget." 

 

Snorting at his words, she followed him down the call to a door leading into a corner suite.

 

**000**

 

Lifting his bottle up and shaking it before his face, he frowned. It was empty and sow as hers. Meaning they were still tied. So, with a hiccup, he tossed the bottle to the floor and looked at the girl. Who he now knew was named Kagome. She was older than she looked. And had been drinking because of a fight with her off and on again flame. This time, she swore she wouldn't be taking him back. 

 

"You know... a jerk like... that... d-doesn't d-deserve  you, girlie."

 

The way her blue eyes got large as she stared at him., before giving him a lopsided grin had him chuckling.

 

"Oh! A-and... w-wh-who does? You?" 

 

At her reply he laughed and reached out, grabbing her. Easily pulling her into his lap as he growled yes into her ear. Enjoying the way she shuddered.

 

**000**

 

Head pounding, body aching, Kagome sat up only to whimper. Her skull felt like ti was trying to split in half. Making her wonder briefly is this was how Zeus felt before his daughter Athena was born.

 

Looking around Kagome realized she was not in her room. Glancing down as the bedding was pulled from her lap, she sucked her breath in and held it. Mentally she told herself she was dead meat. A one night stand. And from what her alcohol dazed brain let her recall, it was not fun, but absolutely amazing.

 

Cringing as she slipped from the bed. Doing her best to not make noise as she gathered her dress. Bra and panties were beyond being able to be worn and put it on. Heels in one hand, small clutch purse in the other, and tiptoed from the room. she had to get to the penthouse, which should be easy from the sound of cheering and commentary from the stadium next to the hotel. 

 

**000**

 

Bright light sliced through the darkness of his eyelids. Giving a low groan as he rolled over, arm stretching out, he snapped his eyes open. His arm lay in a cold open space he knew had been occupied. Hell, he could still smell the scent of her. A frown turning the corners of his mouth downward as he sat up. 

 

Flashes of the early morning hours appearing in his mind. His question, her response, then small, delicate hands working his belt off with a practiced ease that was amazing and scary. From there they had somehow made it to the bed. But of course, no human woman would stick around after realizing they bedded a monster while drunk. It didn't matter he'd just forget about it. Even if it had been the most mind-blowing sex ever. 

 

Turing to the wall to wall windows he had something more important to do. Win the Chef Contest.

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: (7/11/18)

Apocalypse: E.N.D. : (7/11/18)

Death Bonded: (7/11/18)

Devil in the deal: (7/11/18)

Diabolik Miko Diaries: (7/11/18)

Down the Rabbit Hole: (7/11/18)

Fallen Star: (7/11/18)

Feast of Flesh: (7/11/18)

Fighting for Enlightenment: (7/11/18)

Forbidden Fruit: (7/11/18)

His Brother; Blood & Magic: (7/11/18)

How it Should Be: (7/11/18)

Juxtaposition: (7/11/18)

Obsession: (7/11/18)

Past, Present, & Future: (7/11/18)

Predation: (7/11/18)

Red String of Fate: (7/11/18)

Science of Love: (7/11/18)

Silver Memories: (7/11/18)

So in Love with Two: (7/11/18)

SPACE: (7/11/18)

The Choices we Make: (7/11/18)

The Taste of a Rose: (7/11/18)

Tolerably, Intolerable: (7/11/18)

Twisted Fate: (7/11/18)

We All Fall Down: (7/11/18)

Zero to Gundam: (7/11/18)


	2. Dealing with the Fallout!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.]

**** It had been three weeks since spice had rained down on earth. But that was not what had Kagome fidgeting. No, that would be the hard, intense glare she was receiving from Sesshomaru. One that clearly said he was not amused and very disappointed in her. Though for what she had not a clue. 

 

"Miko, Kagome, do you have something to tell this Sesshomaru?" He asked. His tone letting her know she'd only get this one chance to come clean. 

 

Swallowing to attempt to calm her nerves, Kagome smiled as tried to keep the giggle that escaped her lips from doing so. "Uh... yes..." she muttered in a squeaky voice. 

 

When all she got was a single eyebrow lifted as if to silently tell her to continue. Kagome sighed and shifted from foot to foot. 

 

"Uh... the night before spice fell, I got blitzed... and slept with a guy, " she quickly blurted out.  

 

The sight of Sesshomaru just leaning back, calmly looking at her as he rested his hands on the desk between them.

 

"And?" he asked.

 

Confused, Kagome tilted her head to the side and just looked at him. Earning a sigh that spoke volumes. 

 

"How can you have not noticed? I've waited for the last two weeks for you to come to me, Kagome." He said. "Your scent has changed, drastically." 

 

Scrunching her brow, Kagome thought about what he had just said. Only to feel light headed. The world swam as the meaning of his words sank in. Raising her hands up to her stomach, she sent a small burst of her Reiki into her abdomen, only to confirm he spoke the truth. Next thing she knew she was being carried to the small loveseat and set down. 

 

"I... I... baby?" she exclaimed in shock. 

 

The look he sent her showed his exasperation. Though she could see the hurt in his eyes. Over the years she'd gotten extremely close with him. And while he had openly expressed his desires, she had not returned them. And now thanks to a one night stand, she had a major problem. 

 

"I know the father is not human, Kagome. You know the laws. Monsters, demons, and humans are forbidden from breeding with each other.  _ It  _ was the price of your wish," he said. 

 

This caused her to flinch back from him. Tears springing to her eyes, burning them. 

 

"I..." she started to say but was stopped as he cupped her face in his hands. 

 

"No, from the video in the bar that night, I know who you slept with. Who the father is. And I refuse to let you abort this child. I will claim it as my own Kagome," he said. 

 

Though the way she saw his eyes go cold like they used to be all the time, she was not going to like what he said next. 

 

"But you cannot stay here. You are going to be exiled to the gourmet world. Or rather, the Hex village where the old Dharma hermit lives. He is willing to take you in, help you and that child," he said. 

 

She wanted to scream and rave at him. To deny it. Demand to abort the child. But he was right to deny her that. Because she would regret it almost instantly. This was her chance of having a child since she knew she was unable to breed with another human. Her body had been changed after that wish. She was neither human or demons or monster. No, she was something between them all. The fulcrum that held the world's together. 

 

Hanging her head, she spoke, "When do you want me to leave?"

 

It was silent for a while before he lifted her head up to look her in the eyes. There was pain that he would not show to anyone. That he didn't want to have her leave his side. Yes, they were lovers, but for her, it was the comfort. Him, it was because he actually felt for her. A far cry from the past that no longer existed. Earth had a whole new history thanks to her wish. A fucked up history, but it worked. 

 

"The sooner the better. No sooner than the day after tomorrow. I want you to travel there in comfort," he said. 

 

She frowned, narrowing her eyes. This was her mess, her problem. Being coddled was not what she wanted. And she was more than capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much. So, in a sudden emotional fit of spite, she shook her head no. 

 

"I will be leaving at first light tomorrow morning. I will go on my own. I would rather roam the land on the way to the Hex Village. And, Sesshomaru, I mean it, I want to go alone. As penance of sorts," she stated. 

 

His face hardened, eyes tinting red in his flash of anger before he sighed, stood up and turned his back to her. It was his way of accepting to her demand and dismissing her.  Sniffing softly, Kagome stood up and left the office. There was a lot she had to do. But in the morning she would leave this place that she had called home for over twenty years. Hiding away from the people so they didn't find out that she never aged. 

 

**000**

 

Spice had fallen, and it was done and over with. The four heavenly kings have gone to train. Meaning he should do the same. Maybe a quick visit to Hex Village to see the Dharma Hermit. Then off to the mountain to see his family. But his mind slowly crept back to that blue-eyed, black-haired vixen. He'd heard several people talking about a young lady who fit that description. He didn't care. She made her choice when she woke up and left him alone. 

 

The law was set. He knew he sinned, but as no one was coming for him. It meant she had said nothing. A plus in her favor as he frowned and shoved the thoughts of the witch from his head. There were more important things for him to be doing at the moment. So, giving a soft sigh, Brunch set off to go to the Gourmet world, Hex village. While there he could check on how is own restaurant was doing. 

 

**_TBC_ **

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 

How it Should Be: 7/15/18

Juxtaposition:  7/13/18

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/8/18

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 

Predation: 

Red String of Fate: 

Science of Love: 

Silver Memories: 

So in Love with Two: 

SPACE: 

The Choices We Make: 

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	3. Pain in Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Hex Village, things take a turn for the unexpected. And the result is a new understanding that leaves many things to thought on. While returning home is not what a wayward child wants to do. Especially when they are the black sheep of everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or it's characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.]
> 
> [A/N: Pairing is KagomexBrunch. Take place right after Spice Happens. Except for the prologue...]

Kagome practically stumbled into the little village known as Hex. Her stomach was more distended than it should have been for being only seven months pregnant. And as her hand dropped over the tattered brown cloth that was partially gray from the dust of her travels, she felt her baby kicked. Making her hiss in pain and fall to her knees. Causing the scarf covering her head to fall off, bringing the villagers to a halt as they saw her. A human in their midst. And the looks she was getting was less than pleasant.    
  
“Dharma… hermit…  Help…” she whispered as the child kicked again, this time little sparks and arcs of Electricity jumped over her body making her eyes glaze.    
  
“Why would we help you human?” A male monster with blue-green skin and fish scales delicately patterned across his face and neck spat.    
  
“Please… Dharma… Hermit… Help… Baby…” she croaked as her eyes glazed, tears falling down her dirty face.    
  
The way they all sneered at her. Not a single person moving to help her. Which she expected. And it meant that she would have to resort to her last option. An option she didn’t want to resort to. Slowly as her vision began to fade, Kagome lifted her left hand up towards her forehead. Vaguely aware of those around her tensing at her action. Her pointer finger was about to brush against her forehead when she stopped at the large, round monster that appeared in her field of vision.    
  
“What is going on here?” it said.    
  
There was silence before several of the villagers spoke up. All claiming that a human, pregnant had wandered into the town. Then Kagome felt a heavy aura wash over her. An aura she knew as she let her left hand drop and forced herself up enough to look at the person. Her robes parting enough to show her very round stomach.    
  
“You fools, she is pregnant. Letting your prejudice get in the way of helping someone who had obviously traveled far,” the large, round man said. “I know this human. She is the one Lord Sesshomaru keeps.”    
  
Kagome frowned as pain exploded through her abdomen and lower back. Then the ground beneath her felt suddenly softer and wetter. Glancing down she saw that the dirt had turned dark and muddy. Only to cry out and curl over her stomach as more pain exploded more intensely, this time coursing down through her hips, into her thighs, ending at her knees.    
  
“Help!” she cried out as her vision swam.    
  
Next thing she knew she was being picked up and carried away. All she could seem to focus on was that her baby was kicking her and the pain. Soon though, barely registered, she was out of the sun and in a hut and being laid on something soft. Taking in a deep breath as another wave of pain rippled across her now exposed stomach. Causing her to feel a bit creeped out at the sight of it as it rolled across the flesh of her distended belly.    
  
“I expected you months ago, young lady.” That voice spoke.    
  
Kagome couldn’t look away from her bell as she tried to push herself up onto her elbows at the fell of small hands on her legs parting them. Mouth opening to scream at whoever was touching her. Only to let out an ear-splitting scream as another wave of pain rippled across her stomach, back, hips and legs.    
  
“Miss, do not fight this. You are fully dilated, water has broke,” said a soft feminine voice. “I need you to push after the next contraction.”    
  
As the words registered she felt panic swell in her mind. Contraction? She was only a little over seven months pregnant. Larger for her size, Kagome had at times wondered if she was carrying twins. But something told her it was only one child.    
  
“No… it is too early. I don’t wanna lose my baby,” Kagome whimpered as she fell back, letting her arms slip out to her side.    
  
Then a large bald head with a long, bushy white beard appeared before her eyes. She knew this man and gave a small smile before screaming again as the woman down between her legs pressed on her stomach.    
  
“You are not going to lose the baby. Just push, woman,” the female screamed at her. “You are crowning.” 

Scrunching her face up and giving a dark glare over stomach to the female. The urge to punch the bitch in the face was overwhelmingly strong when two large hands were placed on her shoulders and upper arms, effectively pinning her down. Making her look back at the Dharma Hermit and snarl in pain as another contraction ripped through her. This time it felt as if her vagina was being tore in fucking two. It was not comfortable.   
  
“Push, Kagome,” he said.    
  
And she did. The pressure that was worse than her cramps before it was suddenly gone. Though the pain was still there. Her mind going back centuries to her mom explaining that she had been in labor for hours with her. And vaguely recalled her mother being in the hospital in active labor pain for at least seven hours before Souta was born.    
  
The thin wail of her baby reached her ears as the female finally appeared in her line of sight had Kagome’s jaw-dropping. She hadn’t seen a dryad in centuries. They were creatures that protected nature and life. And the small bundle wrapped in what looked like a white linen sheet was being held out too. Wanting to sit up, Kagome felt suddenly weary, with no energy. Then again she had walked across the Gourmet world to Hex Village in seven months, pregnant. When the large hands on her shifted and lifted her, Kagome whimpered in pain flaring from her hips down. Causing tears to spring to her eyes. 

“Old Hermit, do try to be more careful. She has not had any herbs,” the Dryad said as she knelt down and placed the bundle on Kagomes stomach and chest. “Here is your daughter.”    
  
Kagome didn’t miss the cold, assessing look in those flat brown eyes. Glancing down only confirmed what she knew she’d see. Her baby, her daughter, had the same red skin like her father, though a bit paler, black tufts of hair like Kagome. But it didn’t make her any less beautiful to her and that made Kagome cry in happiness and loneliness at the same time as she wrapped her arms tenderly around her precious bundle. 

This was her child. A half breed. And already she could feel inside of her daughter Holy Power, as well as the power that was her father. Not an idiot, Kagome knew Tengu’s dealt with weather in its various forms as their power. It was kinda obvious when she got in a small bit of trouble on her way here shortly after she hit her fourth month and the poor beast was electrified. To which Kagome knew her child would have her father’s ability. Not that she knew what his abilities were.    
  
“Kagome, are you alright?” the Hermit asked her.    
  
Looking up from her daughter, she just gave a water nod of her head. Just to have a soft cough have her turn to look at the Dryad who held a small cup to her lips. Knowing it was a drought that would help ease the pain, she gladly drank it.    
  
“Do you know the name of the father?” the Hermit asked.   
  
At the question, she looked up again and just shook her head no. Earning her an exasperated sigh.    
  
“You always get into the most interesting messes and a lot more trouble than you need and deserve,” he chuckled. “His name is Brunch, Kagome.”    
  
The soft gasp from the Dryad had both her and the old man looking towards her. The shock on her face spoke volumes. Then the Dryad gave a slow, solemn nod of her head. Making Kagome smiled softly at her. Glad that the Dryad would say nothing.    
  
“He has come and gone to train. I do not know when he will next come to the village. But he does own the Restaurant here, Kagome,” the Hermit explained. “But you are welcome to stay and live here as long as you want, Miko of the Shikon. I owe a great debt to your Lord. Now, what do you name your child, Kagome?” 

Slowly she nodded her head in understanding. Eyes looking back at her daughter, seeing how she was a blend between two different species. A thing that had not happened for over three thousand years. Smiling as she whispered, “Bruka.”   
  
Her eyes slowly drooping as the exhaustion took its toll on her. The world fading quickly, though she heard the Dryad speaking softly before everything went quiet. Telling the Hermit that Kagome had to have been in labor for the last two weeks with her child. And was amazed she was alive because the Gestation of a Tengu pregnancy was only six to six and a half months long.

 

**000**

 

Brunch had left the village only two weeks ago. And as he looked up at the towering gray, brown, and white mountain before him. He frowned. This was his ‘home’, the place of his birth, but he felt nothing for it. Or his biological family. Hands shoved in his pants, bag slung over his shoulder he figured he would make this visit as short as possible. His older and younger brothers were the dutiful children. STaying true to the edicts of the tribe and the clans. His elder brother was in training to follow their father as chief last he had heard. His younger brother was one of the four clans holy men.    
  
Lifting a foot to take a step onto the hidden panel he went still. A burst of power washed over him and it had come from Hex Village. Pausing to look back, he shook his head and began to walk up the trail. Not fooled by how empty it was. He knew there were others were there, knew they knew he was coming and were watching him. It would be fine as long as he didn’t get too aggressive with anyone. Right now all he wanted was to get this family reunion over so he could go and train for the next few years.    
  
Spice was the beginning, he knew it, as well as the Four Heavenly Kings. And in time things would be getting pretty bad. Another war on the horizon if he didn’t miss his guess. And they all had something to protect. 

 

**TBC**


	4. In Light of the Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned meeting happens that causes Mama Kagome to be very threatening. And problems arise. Dammit, why did Bruka have to have wings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Toriko or its characters, that right belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro.

**** **18 months later**

 

Kagome was frantic. Bruka had vanished again. Something her tiny little daughter was getting very good at doing. She knew a bit about tengu from her time traveling all over Feudal Japan. Having had to learn to survive. And they were a species of Demon that was crossed between two others that had interbred and evolved further.  And they loved to either be solitary or mischevious little shits. Her daughter falling into the latter category, more so since she learned to fly before walking. 

 

Grumbling to herself as she gave small bows of her head and polite smiles to the villagers, who had come to accept her presence. Though the looks they shot her when her back was turned and they thought she was unaware were less than friendly and condemning. Not that it mattered, the old hermit had stated who she belonged to. So, it kept them away with the knowledge she was older than all of them put together and a major threat to them if she attacked. Not that she would. Her daughter, on the other hand, was going to get her ire. 

 

"If you are looking for Bruka, she headed to Dharma's hut." 

 

Pausing and whipping around, Kagome looked down to see Mappy smiling up at her. He was one of the few people in the village that was actually nice to her and her child. Giving a grateful smile before recalling that there was a reason she had to keep her daughter in their tiny little house on the edge of the town. The old Hermit had a visitor today. An important visitor. Feeling sick as Mappy gave her an apologetic look. Kagome spun and ran like a bat out of hell to the Hermit's house. It would be her luck that her daughter would wanna see her Gpawpaw as she had taken to calling him.

 

As she neared the hut she picked up the unique signature aura that was her daughters. The fact that she could feel a secondary aura that was similar to her daughters had her panicking. They'd all taken great care to not let the Tengu know about Bruka. She didn't want her daughter taken from her or worse killed. Which technically the latter they could do, though Bruka did wear Sesshomaru's mark upon her brow. Like all of his house. 

 

Steeling her nerves, Kagome threw her shoulders back, placed her hand on the front door handle and turned it. When the door swung open she marched in and made her way to where she felt her daughter, Dharma, and their guest. Who was being rather loud in what they were saying? Narrowing her blue eyes, Kagome didn't stop as she marched into the room and met black eyes as she held her arms out, snapping her fingers twice. The signal she gave Bruka when she was in trouble. 

 

The way that man an elder by the looks of his robes glared at her as her daughter flew away from his outstretched hands. Once her daughter was in her arms, Kagome gave a small bow of her head to Dharma and made to excuse herself. She owed this man no explanation at all. And she would be giving her now very quiet and solemn daughter a stern lecture when they got home. 

 

"Elder Lunner do not," Dharma said after she turned to leave the room. 

 

"You have no say. This human is not leaving with a tengu child until I have my answers," the one called Lunner stated in a deep and powerful tone of voice. 

 

Pausing and slowly turning around, Kagome met this man's eyes again. This time having to look up the two and a half feet. There was no fear in her eyes as she matched him stare for stare.  While her daughter shifted uneasily in her arms. Knowing mommy was getting very upset. 

 

"Elder Lunner, I beseech you to not anger her or the child," Dharma spoke again. 

 

When the Tengu didn't even respond to the old Hermit, Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. Showing her feelings about how he was disrespecting his host in his own house. 

 

"You, a human girl, why do you have a tengu child? Where did you kidnap her from? What have you done to hide her white hair and black eyes?" Lunner barked at her in a commanding tone. 

 

She pressed her lips into a thin line at the audacity of those questions. Shooting a quick look at Dharma before shifting her daughter in her arms and turning just enough as she pulled Bruka from her person. Once Bruka realized she was getting to go to Gpawpaw she flew to him in an instant as she got the small nod from the old hermit to go ahead. She felt her lips pull up in a small, tight, and cold smile. 

 

"I have a name, it is Kagome, and you will address me by it," she stated in a clipped tone that took the man by surprise. "As to your questions, which I am highly offended by, I will answer. NOW! SIT! BACK! DOWN!" 

 

Her tone was sharp and loud as it cracked through the air like a whip. Her daughter whimpering from the safety of Dharma's arms. She was doing her level best to keep her emotions from ruling her. But now she had an understanding about that old saying about mother bears and their cubs.  When the Tengu Elder didn't sit, Kagome lifted her other eyebrow and let her reiki rise to the surface and focus on him, forcing him to his knees. The way his eyes became wide and the whites showed clearly let her know he knew who she was. 

 

"You... you are the bitch of the Moon Clan's Prince," Lunner stated as he shifted to sit on his butt. 

 

"I am no one's bitch, Elder Tengu. I am his ward. And for your questions," she said through gritted teeth. Hating how everyone thought she was Sesshomaru's woman on the side. There were feelings, his offer was a generous one back then. "Bruka is my child, half human. And if you look she was born bearing the Crescent Moon of Lord Sesshomaru. Thus I didn't kidnap her. No, I gave birth to her here in this hut eighteen months ago you thick skulled idiot. And her hair and eyes are natural. Though I haven't seen a Tengu with wings in a few hundred years." 

 

The way the man stiffened as she talked not daring to break eye contact with her. A wise move on his part. Sometimes it did pay to be old and powerful, though she hated exercising her power like this. In the world of monsters and demons, it was a must to earn the respect that she needed. 

 

"And if you think you are taking my baby from me, I don't care if I start a war, I will turn you to dust. Am I clear?" she asked, letting her voice go soft, calm. 

 

The moment he nodded his head, Kagome blinked breaking the eye contact. Though she watched as the Elder Tengu turned his head to look at the old Hermit who had lifted Bruka's bangs out of the way, further showing proof. Sesshomaru loved his goddaughter. And he would willingly go to war to keep her safe. Hell, he had stated that unless Bruka made the choice, she didn't ever have to go to Tengu Mountain if she was ever found out. 

 

"Her wings are a rare thing nowadays. Most Tengu are born without them except for those that are meant to be Holy Men. And Females are even less rare. They are never born with wings big enough to fly, if at all," Lunner stated in awe as he watched Bruka open and close her little black wings in agitation. "She will need training and education in her people's way. An Education you cannot give her." 

 

At his words, Kagome felt energy crackle in the air. Her eyes going wide as she whipped herself about to look at her tiny little daughter whose blue eyes were turning a familiar shade of lilac. Groaning as she stepped between her daughter and Lunner, giving him a glare before she looked at her daughter. 

 

"Bruka, stop. NO!" said, her voice rising just a little making her daughter pull her own budding Reiki back into her body as she stared up at her hurt and confused. "Baby, I won't let this mean man take you." 

 

"He bad, he wanna hurt mama. I can tell... The glowy thingy says he wanna hurt mama," Bruka said in her tiny child-like voice. 

 

Turning her head to look at the Elder who was sitting there with his jaw hanging open. If it was a different situation she'd probably be laughing. But her daughter was indeed her daughter. Down to the personality quirks, stubbornness, and her Reiki. which had just surfaced slightly only two months ago when some of the villagers had been verbally abusive to her. Calling her a whore and other less pleasant things. Kagome was hurt by it, but the fact that one had actually placed hands on her and shoved her away, yeah.

 

The poor guy had been not just been electrocuted but burned by holy energy as Bruka bit his leg. When the feel of holy power had spread through the village it, of course, had brought Dharma out of his hut. Knowing that Kagome wouldn't just do something like that. Hell, everyone had been in a mental state of shock at Bruka's actions. When Dharma had gotten her to release the poor male, who got a serious lecture and told that Sesshomaru would be informed for this and his punishment in the Moon Lords and Kagome's hands fear had spread like wildfire. 

 

"She... she...has..." Lunner stumbled over his words unable to speak. 

 

"Yes, 'my' daughter has my gifts and her fathers. Hence you are not taking her. When she is older and more in control of them, then she will choose if she wishes to go to the Mountain," Kagome stated in that same calm voice. 

 

"Yes... I understand..." Lunner replied in a soft voice. "Just one thing. There are two clans that live on the mountain. My own, the Red-skinned Tengu and our brethren the Blue-skinned Tengu. And very few of our kind ever leave the mountain. I need to know who the girl's father is. It is important." 

 

Blinking her eyes slowly, Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. Her heart beat fast as she recalled that night. Then the day her daughter was born and she found out his name. Taking a deep breath she spoke the name. Watching as black eyes went wide before his head dropped into his hands and a low moan escaped from his lips. 

 

"My son? Why does this not surprise me?" Lunner said sounding so very tired in that moment. 

 

Wisely Kagome decided to not tell him how it happened or that she more or less willingly initiated that whole thing. It was the best sex of her long, long life. And finding out that Brunch was the Elders son made things that much more complicated.

* * *

 

 

He squatted down and turned the spit slowly. Enjoying the rich smells of the roasting Roastdillo as it cooked. His mind going back to his talk with Coco eight months ago. It had been a completely random meeting. They'd talked about what they'd done in the time since they'd last seen each other. Then Coco had asked him if he had felt the burst of power eighteen months ago. He had stated he had. 

 

Hell, a small shiver running down his back as he recalled feeling it before entering his home. Those on the mountain had felt it through their barriers and spells. Which was concerning because he knew that the power he felt was familiar? Even now it bothered him as he shifted himself. That shiver had a chill attached to it. And that never was a good thing. A bad omen so to speak. 

 

Huffing Brunch lifted the roasted meat from the fire and took a huge bite out of it. He needed to eat, bathe and sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day of heavy training. And if he kept dreaming like he had the past few nights, then he will need to push himself to keep his mind from being unfocused thanks to the dreams. They varied but they were all about the same damn thing. And being in the middle of nowhere Gourmet world with the level of frustration he had was painful.

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
